


Corsets and Lace

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internalized Kink Shaming, M/M, Michael is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Gabriel just wants to look pretty. But these kinds of clothing didn't exist in Heaven, so why would the other archangels in his flock understand this.One of the rules is "No kink shaming allowed" and Michael makes good on that promise.Kinktober Day 6: Corsets





	Corsets and Lace

Gabriel looked gorgeous, and he knew it. Thousands of years spent on Earth, and he knew everything there was to know about the fashion senses.

He was wearing a lacy corset and a matching pair of panties, and he felt adorable. Which he was, of course.

He was also the misunderstood archangel.

Michael could understand Dean's "panty kink". Some psychoanalytical bullpucky would say something along the lines of how he was finding something hot in how "forbidden" it had been in his formative years, raised (abused) in severe toxic masculinity. And Dean was human. So if it was what Dean wanted, everyone was going to be wildly supportive.

But textiles hadn't really been a thing the four of them had used in Heaven. Maybe some incredibly minor bondage, maybe some cuffs, but not lacy silk panties or _ corsets _.

"Hey, Gabriel? Are you okay in here?"

Gabriel jumped and spun around to face the door. He was already moments from flying away because that's what he _ did _. He disappeared when things got hard.

It was Michael, standing in the doorway. _ Michael _ who was going to see him like this.

"No, Gabriel," Michael whispered. "You don't need to run away from me." He stepped closer and closer, until he was pulling a Gabriel who was too shocked to move, into a hug.

Gabriel's breath hitched, and Michael didn't fail to notice that Gabriel wasn't relaxing into him. "Can you tell me what you're thinking? Because I'm sure the fact that none of us were going to kink-shame anyone else was a topic of discussion."

The hitched breath turned into a sob that cascaded into what could almost be described as heartbroken bawling. And there was nothing Michael could do except hold his baby brother and wait for him to calm while whispering soothing nothings.

"Can you talk to me?" Michael asked softly when Gabriel's crying had subsided enough.

"I just wanted to look pretty," Gabriel mumbled. "But this wasn't the kind of thing we ever did in Heaven."

Michael kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Did someone else say something?"

Gabriel shook his head, which relieved Michael because it meant he was likely dealing with an insecure Gabriel, not one who _ had _been kink shamed. That would have required a lot more delicacy and maybe a firm hand.

"You do look pretty," Michael promised. "Just because we all mostly prefer to be naked doesn't mean you can't explore this, or that we wouldn't or don't want to experience this with you. Remember the rules? Just because we might not get off on this doesn't mean we can't get off you getting off on it." Michael smiles gently. "And honestly, Gabriel, this would be much easier for me to get off on than your love for pain."

"You really think so?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Michael, eyes glistening.

"I know so."


End file.
